


Can you hear the music?

by MelanieChristii



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Best Friends, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, OTP Feels, Pokemon - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieChristii/pseuds/MelanieChristii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you hear the music, can you hear the music?<br/>Can you feel the magic dancin' in the air?<br/>Can you feel the magic? Oh, yeah<br/>Love is a mystery I can't demystify, oh, no<br/>Sometimes I'm dancin' on air<br/>But I get scared, I get scared</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starting Point

A sudden smack rang across the room as flesh hit flesh, the tension rising to its peak. Leaf's eyes widen in realization as her cheek flared up from the slap, making her stagger back in disbelief and pain. Mrs. Green pulled Leaf into the hallway and now, the teenage girl laid on the ground with a hand print embedded into her cheek. SIlence followed as no one spoke a word, but the hard slap to Leaf’s face said all that her mother wanted to say. Leaf curled one of her hands into a tight fist. Her small Nidoran ran to her side as he saw her hurt, crying to his owner.

"You ungrateful child! After all I've given you, you thank me by doing that?" Her mother screamed hysterically after the moment of silence ended. Nidoran let out a low growl, stepping in front of her. Leaf scoffed at her mother as she held her cheek lightly, feeling it start to sting. Her eyes started to water and her nose burned, but she willed herself not to cry. Not in front of her mother at least. She would take advantage of her weak state if she saw her tears.

Instead, she made her skin prickle with anger and rage, thinking about all that she could say to her mothers face to make her feel as horrible as Leaf felt right now, but the hurt girl restrained herself from saying what screamed in her mind.

Slowly, she reached over and picked up her blue Nidoran, petting his head and giving him a sad smile. A whimper made its way through his lips as he rubbed up against her, making sure she really felt OK as she seemed.

"Honey, don't be so hard on Leaf. She's just tired." Leaf's soon-to-be stepfather stated, trying to calm down his fiance. She clenched her teeth, stopping all movement on her Pokemon. This man could never replace her father! Leaf breathed slowly as she stood up with her precious Pokemon still in her arms. Her limbs shook angrily, but she just dusted herself off, holding her mothers glare with one of her own. Leaf still heard the classical music playing in the ballroom filled with high-class executives and multi-millionaires that took place on the other side of the grand double doors behind her mother. Moments ago, she enjoyed the party like the others, but one of the executives daughters had the guts to piss her off, and before Leaf knew what had happen, punch splashed the front of the girls dress, leaving a disgusting stain. Gasps and screams sounded around the room and soon followed by whispering women as they disappoved of such actions, but before Leaf could listen to all their chattering, her mother dragged her out into the hallway and slapped her. Nothing could allow Mrs. Green to listen to her daughter when she tried to explain the girl spoke badly about her dead father and said that her mother might as well be a whore for quickly marrying the next rich bastard that presented himself. No, with her mother in this state she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Young lady, I want you to go out there and apologize to Miss Walters." Ms. Green stated firmly. Leaf shook her head denying her anything. "No. I won't."

"Leaf!" she screamed loudly. "Now."

Leaf mumbled something under her breath before placing her Nidoran on the ground, telling it to go upstairs and walking to the giant double doors that lead to the party. All conversations in the room turned into hushed whispers as she entered. People eyed her before turning away to stay out of her gaze like stupid pigs. No amount of money in the world that could fix their stupidity. Leaf sighed as her head pounded as she looked at the people around her. The ignorance in the room made her nauseous and sick to her stomach; she really needed to leave.

She spotted the girl from before, punch staining her perfectly white dress with splotches of red which started to turn pink, gaining a chuckle from Leaf. She wanted to feel sorry for the girl, but nothing in her heart really urged her to do so. Oh well.

Leaf shouldn’t apologize for this swine’s rudeness; it didn't seem right, but she knew morals and righteousness didn’t exist in this world. Money only mattered. She sighed again, more in frustration than anything.

'Well, time to get this over with.' the brunette thought.

Leaf advanced steadily towards the dark haired airhead, er heiress, with an apology ready, but before a word passed her lips two familiar arms encircled themselves through her own two. She looked down at them with a surprised expression, giving a short gasp.

It all made sense soon once a blue haired girl presented herself to Leaf’s line of sight with a giant grin on her face. The girl wore a soft pink knee-length dress with a black ribbon wrapped around her torso complimented with matching black flats and a black pendant. Some might say the soft pink looked childish, but on Dawn it seemed perfect. Leaf grinned as her other two best friends looked at her from either side of her, letting Leaf forget about all her troubles for the moment.

"How do you do, Miss Green," the redhead greeted with a cheeky smile.

Misty wore her hair down for the occasion, Leaf noted. She saw that the teal colored long dress her friend wore really complimented her figure, despite the comments her snobby sisters said. Her white heels shone like stars with every step she took, going well with her silk white gloves and pearl necklace. Misty looked great to say the least.

"Break any hearts tonight?" another voice asked with a giggle. Leaf looked at her friend, May, with a mocking shocked expression.

"Never!" Leaf laughed, but her friends’ stunning, lavender dress caught her attention quickly, making her gasp. It shimmered slightly and with the front being shorter than the back, it showed off her unscratched legs that stood on silver pumps. Silver jewelry finished her formal attire perfectly and Leaf had to admit they all looked majestic.

Leaf looked down at her own dress and suddenly felt self conscious. She seemed so simple with her black dress and diamond jewelry as she stood beside her friends. May read the look on her face and quickly complemented her dress with genuine admiration, bringing Leaf's smile back to her face.

"You guys look better." Leaf whispered.

Dawn shook her head. "You know black is the new black!" she laughed.

Misty rolled her eyes at Dawn's lame attempt at a joke as May sighed shaking her head.

'Oh Dawn.'

Leaf giggled at the terrible joke. Dawn frowned at their reactions. They had no sense of humor at times.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted with a hiss. They all turned their attentions to the pink and white mess before them, Grace Walters. Dawn made a sickening face as she gazed upon her dress. It looked disgusting much like her personality.

"Yes?" Misty asked with annoyance, her arm still intertwined with Leaf's like May's. Grace rolled her eyes and looked towards Leaf, placing her hands on her hips. She stood in place for a minute before continuing.

"Well?" she pressed on. May raised an eyebrow. The four girls stood still, looking at Miss Walters like she belonged in a psych ward. Grace sighed rubbing her temples. Hopeless could not begin to describe her impression towards them, but the moment Grace heard her parents walk up behind her, she smirked and turned towards the two.

"Daddy, that horrid girl from before won't apologize." she whined grabbing her father's hand. Leaf's friends looked at Grace with disbelief at the supposed lie. Mr. Walters turned his gaze at the group and spotted Leaf, his face contorting in displeasure.

"Miss Green, if you would apologize that would be greatly appreciated." He said sternly. The three friends looked at Leaf with questioning faces wondering what really did happen. If Leaf needed their help, they wanted to back her up and stand by her. Their eyes trained on her, but Leaf simply sighed for the hundredth time that night. She stepped forward, slipping her arms away from her friends and standing tall

'Here goes everything.' she thought.

"I'm sorry." Leaf stated, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Grace smiled smugly in victory at the words, but Leaf had just begun.

"I'm sorry that you have a bitch of a daughter that doesn't know how to keep her stupid mouth shut." Leaf continued a small smile playing on her face, feeling the weight of a thousand pounds float off her shoulders. May covered her mouth to restrain herself from laughing out loud, but her eyes watered and she struggled to keep a straight face. Dawn's eyes bore into her back with shock and disbelief as the information processed through her mind. Leaf Green rarely did anything bold and if she did, she felt really strongly about it.. Misty blinked once, then twice out of confusion, not believing what she heard.

"Why you little bitch!" Mr. Walters yelled in a deep, booming voice. "How dare you speak that way about my family?"

Leaf groaned, her confidence in speaking growing. "I didn't say your whole family just your daughter."

Dawn frowned, her head swimming. Punch on a pure white dress usually meant business and adding Leaf to the equation just made it all seem impossible, yet here they stood watching it all go down. Thoughts ran through her head about what happen, and she questioned what words passed to make Leaf do such a thing.

"That's not the point!" Mr. Walters screamed. People stopped and watched as the big, plum man became red with anger. Whispers sounded throughout the ballroom, feeling the steam coming off the rich executive. Leaf clenched her fists, her blood boiling under her prickled skin once again. Misty glared heavily at the man. His voice nearly shattered her eardrums and he acted more like a child.

Leaf laughed just at the plum man. "You're right. That isn't the point."

May looked at her in confusion suddenly, not finding the situation funny anymore. The screaming and yelling had escalated, and she didn't find this situation comfortable at all. She heard everyone’s whispers behind them as her friend kept arguing with the executive, and May knew they all revolved around Leaf. She listened in on them, feeling the need to defend her friend.

"That girl, Leaf is so disgusting. She thinks she's better than Mr. Walters," May heard a woman say in a hushed voice.

“I do agree. Ever since Mr. Green died, their family has had all sorts of problems,” another woman responded.

“Did you hear about Miss Green’s fiance? Some think that the only reason she is marrying such a younger man is because it’s easier to trick a boy to give up all his fortune than to grow her late husband’s industry herself,” a third party piped in.

Red with anger, May let those words echo loudly in her ears. She turned around quickly, glaring at the older woman, her mouth set in a stern line. These people didn't even know Leaf! How dare she say such a thing about her or her family?

"Hey lady!" She yelled loudly. The women turned sharply, seeing May speak in such a tone to them. "The thing that's disgusting is you! If you're gonna say something about someone then say it to their face!" The three gasped and then glared at her feeling extremely insulted by her words.

Leaf looked at May in shock, momentarily keeping herself from continuing on, but as her words sunk in she felt like the most luckiest girl the world. A small smile played across her face, not feeling alone as she turned back around to face Mr. Walters.

"The point is," she continued, "that your daughter had the audacity to insult my father and call my mother a whore."

Everyone in the room gasped in disgust, now seeing Miss Walters as the ill-mannered child. Leaf smirked at the shock that spread throughout Mr. Walters face. He couldn't believe that his baby girl could say such a filthy word, but she did.

Dawn looked at Grace, sending her a glare of icy daggers before roughly grabbing her by the arm. This girl had a lot of nerve, and Dawn had become tired of these silly games. Misty walked over with a dark sinister aura around her, ready to beat the shit of this heiress until her arm couldn't move anymore.

"Y-You're lying!" Mr. Walters accused after a long pause, stumbling on his words. Leaf shook her head almost sadly. She opened her mouth to reply to his stupid accusation when a familiar manicured hand came down on her shoulder. She looked up and frowned instantly. Her mother didn't look happy with her in fact, she looked furious and now, her and her friends sunny days seemed like a fading memory.

 


	2. Class Affiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four boys, one band, Class Affiliation

"And I don't want to see your faces here again!" the bouncer boomed as he slammed the door in the four boy's faces. The band, Class Affiliation, stared at the closed door as the night engulfed them. The sounds of the city echoed in the alleyway, making the mood eerie and depressing. They got booted out once again, for the same damn reason.

"What the hell, Paul?" Ash yelled, quickly standing up and making his way towards him in an angry haze. They didn’t need this to happen again, another screw up from the arrogant purple-haired jerk.

Paul glared at loud teenager holding his angry gaze, slowly standing up to tower over him. Ash’s voice annoyed him, then again when has Ash ever known to be anything but irritable?

"What makes you so sure it was me who caused this?" his voice steady and laced with poison. Ash waved his arms wildly in the air as if that told it all. His lack of words helped none to calm the purple headed teen. Paul simply rolled his eyes and turned around, grabbing his bass with jerk of his hand.

Good thing the idiots had the decency to put them in their cases. Paul thought, dusting off the rubble from the black surface. If they damaged their equipment then all his actions were for nothing. Damn assholes.

"Man, seriously, what happened?" Gary asked already, standing with his guitar case strapped over his back and his hands shoved in his pockets, pulling up his smooth attitude. They had experienced this type behavior before: the aggressiveness, cursing, punches. It became expected. This one counted as the third time this week, and the week hadn’t even ended yet. If this kept up, they'd run through all the clubs in town, and without a place to play, they couldn't get the cash they needed to pay rent. This needed to end before they went bankrupt and had to move cities again.

Paul scoffed at Gary’s question. They knew not to ask him stupid questions that he would never answer. It wasted time and air to Paul, and with no job, they needed to find a new place soon. So instead of wasting time asking questions, it seemed better to start looking. He refused to sleep on the street, like a stray dog. The thought made his head throb with irritation, why did he agree to this stupid dream?

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied as he kept walking. He didn’t need to explain something they wouldn't understand. It ended the moment they flew threw the door and nothing could change what he did. A simple encounter with a few hard punches didn’t sound like a big deal, nothing too serious. The assholes who started it tried to bust Drew's keyboard and Ash's drums, but luckily Paul arrived just in time before any real damage happened. If he didn't come when he did, they would be more in debt than what they already owed. Instruments costed more than a pretty penny, and they certainly couldn't afford any new ones. Hell, they probably couldn't even afford used ones from a pawn shop.

"If it means us being kicked out another club it does concerns us. We can't afford to go without a gig, Paul," Drew piped in as he squatted near his keyboard case, opening it to inspect his keys. Everything functioned properly, thankfully. He closed it gently before picking it up with a grunt.

"Look!" Paul snapped his annoyance level rising, "I got it under control, its over. Now, let's just find a new club."

They seriously gave him a headache. The pounding in his head felt almost unbearable, but still weak enough for him to handle. He shoved his hands into his pockets looking for his ibuprofen, cursing under his breath when he found none.

"We can't just find a new club because you keep getting us booted!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. The drummer finally had it with Paul’s bigger-than-life attitude.

Paul wrenched his eyes closed as the annoying voice pierced his head. His jaw muscles clenched tightly as the headache intensified ten fold. Ash didn't see it, but Drew did. He eyed his friend curiously before he saw the look of pain vanish and became replaced by equal anger. Something seemed off.

"It not my fault you're a stupid dumbass who can't watch his instruments properly!" the bassist shot at him.

"What'd ya say?" Ash yelled, bringing his fists up to fight, as usual.

"You deaf, too? I said YOU ARE A STUPID DUMBASS!"

"Why I'd-"

Gary grabbed Ash by the arms, holding him back. His arms and legs flew in different directions, erratically hitting Gray multiple times before he stopped, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Drew stood in front of Paul, keeping him from getting any ideas even though they all knew he wouldn't throw the first punch.

"That's enough you two. The last thing we need is a band of misfits," Drew stated sternly, leveling his gaze with Pauls. If Paul had any problems, he knew wouldn't mention it until it literally killed him.

Paul stared back into his eyes, challenging Drew to order him around, but as the seconds ticked on the green haired keyboard player didn't budge. He had guts, Paul had to admit. The bassist scoffed and turned around with a tired stature, giving a heavy sigh. He felt faint and need to lie down.

This hadn’t gone the way they thought this would all go. They all imagined that once they started playing at concerts that their careers would go through the roof, but day after day problems seemed to find them. Now they were in deep debt with no money to pay it with. The idea now started to feel like a pain in the ass, maybe they should just quit now.

"Lets just get out of here. I never liked this place anyways," Gary announced, taking the lead. Things started to get out of hand and someone needed to steer them in the right direction. Drew nodded and heaved his case along as he started to follow, walking pass Paul but keeping his stare. The purple-haired teen scoffed and stood in place, disobeying his orders. Ash sighed and moved forward towards Paul, stopping in front of him.

"Lets go," he motioned, suddenly calm.

Paul rolled his eyes but sighed. The only choice he had was to follow. Even if they didn't get along most of the time, they created this band and a band must stay together to make it through.

"Fine, but I decide what we eat," Paul glared, being all too serious.

Ash smirked and laughed. "That seems fine to me."

Paul rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Chapter 2 hope it was interesting enough for you c:
> 
> Later ^-^


	3. Coming and Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hated her actions while he became attracted to her strength.

The luscious school came into view as the dark black limousine pulled up to the curved, stone driveway coming to a gentle stop. Rays of early morning light bounced off it in a stunning disposition, causing students to curiously turn their heads. Many of them didn't recognize the random limousine parked outside their gates while others kept walking, not liking the idea of being late for class. The four girls inside scanned the ground quickly before frowning heavily seeing nothing but the female population all in the same uniforms as they wore. It looked clear to them that this strict school would suck the soul out of them, but it seemed like the student didn't even mind being pushed around. These girls probably have followed the long list rules and regulations for years, listening and never questioning. These women didn't know the risks and thrills of life, always being sheltered as if they still needed protection like kids, but the four girls, themselves, didn't know what to expect beyond the pampered grounds and glorious walls of their lives too. In reality Leaf, Misty, Dawn, and May didn’t seem that different from the school girls here, except for the true fact that they all wanted to know what the real world felt like. They wanted to go out and live instead of going through their orderly lives day by day with nothing to look forward to. Maybe they dreamed impossible dreams, but they had to try.

"I feel cheated," Dawn announced clearly annoyed. Her three friends looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "Where are the hunks of gorgeous men to keep us preoccupied?"

Misty shook her head and sighed, her short fuse becoming worse from Dawn's stupidity. "The name of the school is Welsh's Academy for Women." She stated plainly finally, grabbing her bag. They had no reason to just sit there and complain about things they had no control over. Better to just get out and face their fate like the strong women, instead of whining like little pansies.

Slowly, Misty opened the limousine door and got out of the vehicle, straightening her red skirt and patting off the invisible dust. The sun shined brightly, soaking her skin in warm radiation making her hum. She took a few steps forward and motioned for the next courageous soul to slip though. May poked her head out and subconsciously patted down her hair, her head being left without her lucky bandanna. She felt so lost without it. Her hair now capable of tangles wisped freely around her face, allowing anything to land on her head like for instance bird shit. May paled at the thought. Dawn, seeing her friends expression, rolled her eyes and gently pushed her out. May stumble, almost falling on the hard concrete, but caught herself before the incident. The bandanna-less girl shot Dawn an irritated glare over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag from the vehicle in a huff. Dawn chuckled and scooted out, turning around and offering a hand for Leaf, but as Leaf sat there, her eyes casted down, they all grew worrisome. She didn't move.

"Leaf?" May asked her eyes knitting together. Leaf still didn't respond.

They looked at each other silently asking one another what had happened. Then they realized that she had been quiet throughout the entire drive there. Questions swamped their thoughts as Leaf simply sat in the car, not uttering a sound. She looked so conflicted and ashamed. They knew only one thing could plague Leaf's mind so heavily. Guilt.

Yes, Leaf admitted she felt guilty; without her dumbass actions, they would be home sneaking off to have the time of their lives, and even help the needy. They would be giving food for the hungry or playing with the children at the orphanage, something other than heading towards a high-class school that only cared about their 'image'. Leaf knitted her eyebrows in frustration. If Leaf wanted any image, she wanted one that dubbed her as a caring, considerate person. She wanted everyone to be equal and to enjoy their lives. She wanted children to smile up to her, not to scowl as she passed. Leaf just wanted to be looked at as a girl, not a rich princess, but now, how could she do it here? At this place, everyone though the girls had just enough brain as a knat. Nothing more, Nothing less and she had dragged her friends with her for this terrible ride.

"Leaf," Misty coaxed as she knelt on the pavement. Her hands rested on the seat as her looked at Leaf with concern. Misty went into her motherly state again. "Leaf dear, we've arrived."

She didn't move.

"School is about to start and we shouldn't be late to class on the first day. Any other day maybe, but not the first," Misty prodded on.

Leaf slowly turned her head to stare at her friend, her eyes hollow and un-lively. It looked as if all the life suddenly drained out of her and just an empty shell of her now existed. Dawn frowned and stepped forward a bit and patted her head.

"I should have kept my fucking mouth shut."

All three pairs of eyes widened at her statement.

May was taken back by her friends harsh words, too shocked to notice a running figure coming her way. She shrieked as her feet flew from under her, seeing the pavement rush up towards her face. Her eyes retched closed, waiting for the impending pain that soon would come, but someone, then, quickly jerked her back into a strong hold. It took May a moment to realize that no harm would come to her, but when she did, she noticed that all of her friends stood in front of her, all looking at the space above her. She blinked slowly turning her head to face her savior.

"You ok there?" a black hair teen asked, his eyes widen with surprise. He was playing keep away from his buddy and hadn't seen the brunette standing in the middle of the walkway. If he wasn't so agile she would've busted her head on the pavement. That would've ended bad.

"Ash, watch where you're going. There are other people using the sidewalk, idiot."

Ash rolled his eyes at the sound of his friends voice and set May upright, turning to his egotistical partner. He hated it when Gray acted this way.

"Shut up, prissy boy." Ash smirked, considering Gary's role in the band as the lead singer.

Leaf looked up and watched as the two bickered back and forth, throwing insults and snark remarks. It became extremely amusing, amusing enough to make her smile. Misty glanced at her and grinned as well, feeling relieved that her friend looked like she wanted to have a good time. Even if their fight was irrelevant, it helped Leaf to become her happy self again, but Dawn didn't see the humor of the fight. It just seemed pointless. A little bicker between two handsome boys who obviously had some place to be, only made Dawn annoyed. She felt like he need to let them move on.

"Ok, children," she started with an annoyed tone, "time to move on, so if you would be so kind as to move your asses, we would greatly appreciate it."

The irritation and sarcasm was painfully obvious, but the two didn't seem to care they just stopped and stared at her. Dawn rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh no, we better get out of her way Ashy boy or her father might sue us." Gary announced with a roll of his eyes. He spotted the sign of the school and knew exactly what these girls were all about. Only one type of girls went to Welsh's Academy, the rich bitches that thought the world solely revolved around them. They acted rude, spoiled, and certainly didn't care about anyone but themselves. It made him embarrassed to simply walk on the same earth as they did. They received whatever they needed and got all that they asked for while he and his band lived off cheap TV dinners every night.

"Excuse me?" Dawn questioned. Misty stood up ready to defend her blue-haired friend. She certainly didn't like this guys tone, and it seemed to her that he implied that they acted just like the hundreds of other girls in this stupid boarding school. May glared stepping beside Misty, not really minding that she might have to throw a few punches towards Flame or Dust or whatever his name was. She didn't like something about these two.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me give you a second to comprehend what I just said," Gary smirked.

Yeah, definitely something May didn't like about them.

Dawn attempted to claw at his face, but May grabbed her just in time as the principle make her way towards the gates. Misty curled her hands into fists as she clenched her teeth together, feeling her anger boil the blood running under her skin. How dare they? How dare they act as if they were nothing more than rich girls? He had no right to judge them like that. The three girl all glared at him, holding themselves back as the principle slowly unlocked the gates, glancing at them from time to time. They couldn't risk being suspended on the first day.

Suddenly, Leaf stood up and made her way towards the bastard, her hair shadowing her face. Six eyes followed her in concern and confusion, wondering whether her thoughts seemed rational or not. They didn't know if they couldn’t decide whether to grab her or to let her do what she planned, but at this point it didn't matter. She stepped up close to the brown haired teen and let out a steady breath. The three girl floated towards her with small steps, waiting for the next move.

"Are you so dense to treat us like idiots when it's clear that you don't even know us?" Her voice came out in a leveled serious tone, startling them. Under normal circumstances, Leaf would be yelling and scream with a mixture of a few punches, but this calm Leaf frightened them. She meant business.

Gary stared at her with question in his gaze, wondering what was up with the depressing brunette. She seemed intelligent enough, but he knew never to assume anything until he had all the facts. Ash looked at Gary, silently urging him on with a knowing smirk, but he simply stared at the girl wondering what she would do next. She sounded very interesting.

"Well you are standing at the gates of the academy of dumbasses," Gary said with a shrug. He heard the gates to the academy creak open, signaling him to wrap this up quickly. The Headmistress frowned upon boys, and poor boys apparently couldn’t win her over even with a full scholarship to Yale.

"What makes you think we want to be here?" Leaf snapped, making him direct his attention to her once again. "What makes you think we're just like them? What makes you so sure that we begged and pleaded our parents to come to the stupid, pathetic school that doesn't care about us or anyone else?" her voice rose until she practically screamed at him. Gary stared at her in surprise, watching as she stopped and finally looked up at him with glistening, wet eyes. "Who are you to judge what we are, because let me assure you," she glared at him feeling her tears slip from her eyes, finally venting out all her anger and stress. "We are not anywhere near those dumb lifeless girls that walk these grounds, just remember that."

Gary blinked in shock as he watched Leaf turn and lead the three girls into Welsh's Academy for Women, wiping her tears and taking a deep breath. The principle glared at the boys, seeing the tears in the young students’ eyes after their confrontation. Misty wrapped her arms around Leaf as Dawn expressed how proud of her she felt while May carried her bag.

Gary watched her disappear into the crowd. She was really something else, that girl, and he liked the spirit he saw in her. She radiated something interesting to say the least, and if she had a bad day today, he wondered what she acted like on a good one. His mouth turned up at the thought of an energetic and funny girl that didn't take shit from anyone, even strangers like himself. He wanted to see her again, if only he knew her name.

"Gary..." Ash said nudging out of his daze with a disappointed sigh. "The boys are waiting for us."

He snapped his head back towards Ash and cleared his throat, a light blush playing on his cheeks. He forgot about Ash, his thoughts centered around her.

"Oh yeah, of course." He replied. Gary followed Ash down the street towards their neighborhood as his thoughts straying to the moody brunette. Who was she?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! Can I get a hell yeah? No, ok. Hope it's awesome for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started at fanfiction.net but now here it is.
> 
> I hope you liked it and be prepared for the next chapter.


End file.
